


Healing

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Drake is Kid’s Guardian, Illness, Implied Kid/Law, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pain, complicated feelings, implied fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Is healing still healing when it is excruciatingly painful?





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but it got LONGER. Like a 100 word Drabble to a 1700+ word fic.

" _Whatever you hear_ ,  **do not** allow Eustass-ya into the room, Killer-ya," was the last thing Law had said to Killer before closing the door with a tone of finality; he remembered hearing the dead bolt locks click into place—having counted seven in all—before the only thing Killer could hear was _nothing at all_. Turning his gaze upon his old friend who sat in a corner of the small room which was bare aside from a couch on one end, an exiting door, and the door to the Other room, Kid looked visibly upset. He did, of course, want to talk to the redhead, but it had already been made clear that Kid didn’t want to talk After this whole thing had been discussed. He disliked Law already, and to have to come to him for help for something as important as Drake’s health was a blow to his pride. Killer simply sat on the couch on the opposite end of the room and waited. There was nothing else to do. Maybe the healing was going _well_ —

A _loud_ , drawn out scream pushing past **gritted teeth** startled both of them as they were just outside the room, causing the masked man to frown at how painful that sounded, but Kid hadn’t moved from his spot across the room; he’d only clenched his left hand into a tight fist. Unfortunately for both Drake and them, it was only the beginning.

The muffled screaming didn’t last long as it soon turned into actual, _unrestrained_ screams of pain. Drake was attempting to muffle himself again—they could hear it—but it wasn’t working out as well as it had in the beginning. Law, in contrast, was completely silent—like he wasn’t even there.

Killer folded his arms tightly across his chest, watching Kid who was now staring at the floor from where he sat.

As the pain began to increase in intensity, Drake’s screaming continued, but he began pleading as well which was beginning to make Killer really uncomfortable—more so than he already had been when this had started. He’d never heard the ginger so distraught. It was damn near _alien_ in Drake’s case being an angel and all.

" _NO,_ **DON’T!** _PLEASE!_ "

Kid shifted, lifting his head to glare at the door; he was vexed with a lot of things, but the fact that Drake was in there _in pain_ was really beginning to get under his skin the more he listened to what was going on while on the outside. He hadn’t gotten up to try making his way inside the room, but the tension in the redhead’s body was as clear as day.

"NO MORE! _PLEASE, I_ — **PLEASE!** "

" _I’m gonna kill **Law**_ ," Kidd snarled, gripping the clothed nub of what was left of his left arm; the sleeve had been sewn closed which meant that it was one of the shirts he wore when he wasn’t planning on wearing his ‘rings’ which summoned his _other_ arm. "... _Fuckin’ priest._ "

Now, Law wasn’t _really_ a priest (even though he’d been under the care of one for several years until the man’s death) but Killer wasn’t stupid enough to correct Kid when he was already irate enough as it was. It’d only anger the redhead _further_ , obviously.

When the screaming began to die down, Killer briefly felt as though things were beginning to mark a turn for the better, but when those screams dissolved into sobs, the blonde knew that he was going to have to do something about Kid. Not only was Drake being in pain alien, hearing him _sob_ like he was doing now was downright  _heart wrenching._  Killer’s stomach was in knots at the point, but when he noticed Kid move to stand, the blonde did the same. In any other situation where someone was actually trying to kill Drake, he’d be on Kid’s side and would be breaking the door down with him, but Law was _healing_ Drake. As painful and as wrong as it felt to allow it to happen, he had to believe that everything Drake was going through now would relieve him of what had befallen him; Law had promised to tell them what had happened to the angel once he was done with him, too. With these thoughts at the forefront of his mind, Killer stepped in front of the wooden door. Facing Kid, Killer forced himself to believe that he was doing the right thing.

Kid looked _positively murderous_ though.

" _Get the fuck outta the way_ ," the redhead spat at Killer, shaking with what could only be pure rage.

Apparently, that was the only thing Kid had to say to him as he stormed over not a moment later with intentions to forcibly move Killer; not about to let it happen Kid’s way, Killer met the redhead halfway. Now, they didn’t collid, but even with one arm, Kid was a force to be reckoned with; his height also gave him an advantage over Killer, but as many fights as they had personally gotten into, it wasn’t an _overwhelming_ advantage. 

Kid was spitting venom though even as they found themselves wrestling on the floor somehow. His rage was so great, it was near animalistic.

Killer didn’t even attempt to try talking sense into him and instead put all his energy into keeping Kid away from the door. Drake continued to voice his pain, and while Killer himself could hear this, it was likely that this was blocked out on Kid’s end due to how hot his rage currently was; in a way, it was a good thing. Kid didn't need anymore fuel than he already had.

* * *

When it was all said and done—when it was completely silent—Killer hardly had the strength to fight Kid anymore. His helmet had come off at some point, and one hand was rubbing at a purpling bruise he had received on his jaw when Kid had gotten in a lucky right hook as he sat in the corner. It had hurt like a _bitch_ at first, but the ache had dulled to a degree that was more manageable now.

Kid, in the other hand, had spent all his energy getting as angry as he had and was on the couch; he didn’t really fit, but when Killer had harshly shoved onto the best up old thing near the end of what had become another fight between them, he’d stayed there ... and had broken down. 

Killer had felt like a complete piece of shit at that point, but there was nothing he could’ve said that would’ve made his friend feel better, so he’d simply taken up Kid’s former spot in the corner in silence. It has been hard listening to Kid cry especially when he had been trying to keep quiet, but that had stopped eventually. He’d _never_ hurt Kid like this again—he promised himself that.

* * *

Law had let Kid into the room much later when he was sure that the redhead wouldn’t fly into a rage again or break any of his shit because Drake didn’t need that sort of stress right now; he had left the room after giving Kid explicit instructions—basically to keep his _goddamn_ _emotions_ under control for Drake’s sake if no one else’s. Killer had decided to sit back and wait until Kid had spent enough time with the angel, so he’d gotten comfortable on the couch after a talk with Law.

Apparently, Drake had fallen prey to a demonic parasite of the non-physical variety that could only have been taken care of by a great deal of spiritual energy. It wouldn’t have been a problem for the angel because the amount he had possessed was been incredible, but there had been hardly any there to protect him when he had been invaded by the parasite which was why it had been able to wreak such havoc upon his body. Law had listed off symptoms of the ginger being low on spiritual strength which included being very fatigued and seeming ‘dim’ which meant that his natural light would be fading or faded. Drake having little to no presence as well was also a big tell. If he felt ‘normal’, then something was definitely wrong. They were lucky that Law was in the area, otherwise, the ginger would’ve reverted to ‘pure’ essence or ‘holy’ essence which was what angels were before they became angels, and that was as close to death as an angel could get because reversing _that_ was just about impossible.

After that lesson, Law had headed to bed to get some _sleep_ , and he hadn’t said that in the _kindest_ manner, but Killer had thanked him for everything he had done regardless.

Kid cared a lot about Drake after all—hell, if it had been _Law_ in there screaming, Kid would’ve had the same reaction. Kid didn’t talk about his relationships, but Killer wasn’t _blind_. The redhead had two people that he cared about in a more-than-friends manner; that was the other reason Killer had fought not to allow Kid near that door. Hurting Law for ‘hurting’ Drake would’ve weighed heavily on the redhead once he was done being angry. 

It was complicated in Kid’s mind, Killer knew, but the signs were there even if Kid didn’t see or chose to ignore some of them.

He promptly fell asleep himself after such a big ordeal.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Kid moved towards the bed that Drake lay in. He was still and appeared to be sleeping; there were some strange smells in the air that Kid had to wrinkle his nose at, but otherwise, with the ginger covered up like he was, he looked fine. Ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that hissed that Drake hadn’t sounded fine earlier on, and kicked off his boots and pants before climbing in.

Drake stirred, eyes opening, and when he noted that it was Kid—he’d nearly said Law with how sleepy his everything felt, really—he shifted close and wrapped both arms around the darker haired redhead who tugged the ginger as close as he could possibly have him with a sigh of relief. Content now, the ginger resumed sleeping.

_Drake was safe._

He’d apologize to Law, but later, after he listened to Drake’s heart beat for a while—not that he was really looking forward to that awkward encounter for several reasons; Killer, too, deserved one as well as his gratefulness for being the best fucking friend he’d ever had. It was ridiculous in a way—having so many important people in his life now. Entangling his legs with Drake’s own, Kid eventually fell asleep himself. He’d save his questions for later.


End file.
